Baby Boy
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC: It's a Saturday morning when Dan and Phil are cuddled up on the couch together, and they feel the baby kick for the first time.


"Good morning, Dan." Phil greeted as he walked into the lounge, where his boyfriend was currently sat on the couch, and was watching TV.

Dan looked over and smile dwhen he saw Phil walk into the lounge. "Morning."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Phil asked, sittind down on the couch next to Dan.

Dan sighed and rested his hand on his stomach. "Barely." He answered.

"I'm sorry, love. I wish there was something I could do." Phil said. He kissed Dan's cheek.

"It's alright. In a few months, we'll have our own little boy." Dan said with a smile.

Dan had found out that he was pregnant a couple months ago, and he and Phil couldn't be more excited at the fact that they were going to have their own baby. It was a shock really, because although Dan knew that he was a Carrier and could have children, they weren't exactly planning on having any as their lives were super busy at the moment and they weren't prepared to have a baby either. It just kind of happened, and they were glad it happened.

Now Dan was four months pregnant, and he almost couldn't believe that in a few months time... he'll have his own little baby boy. A lot was changing, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Dan never did take changes well, but luckily... this was a good thing. He couldn't wait to meet his baby.

"A boy. I still can't believe it's a boy." Phil said as he relaxed against the couch.

Dan smiled and then he rested his back against Phil's chest, sighing as he looked down at his stomach. "I know, it's so crazy to even think about. I mean... it's a real pain in the ass carrying this thing around, but I guess it'll be worth it later when we finally have him in our lives."

Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan, resting his hands on the bump.

"I'm glad we decided to tell the viewers." Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how I would have been able to keep it a secret." He said.

"I really don't think that we would have been able to for very long honestly." Phil chuckled and shook his head. He gasped as soon as he felt the baby kick, and it was the first time that they had felt the baby kick. They've been waiting patiently for it to happen. "Did the baby just...?"

"Wow-" Dan pushed himself up, resting his hands on his stomach. "I guess he agrees!"

"The baby finally kicked!" Phil squealed excitedly. "Can he hear us?"

Dan chuckled and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Possibly. I don't know... it's still pretty early-" He gasped when he felt the baby kick again. "Christ! Maybe I'm wrong! Wow. This is so strange, but amazing at the same time. He's never kicked before... Phil, our baby is kicking!"

"Hello Thomas. I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'm your Papa and I love you very much-"

"Are you sure Thomas is a good name for him?" Dan asked.

"Thomas is cute. We can call him Tommy for short!" Phil exclaimed.

"Alright... Thomas James Howell. I think he'll like it- Ow!" Dan whined, sighing when the baby kicked again. "Okay, you can hear us. Goodness gracious."

Phil chuckled. "Thomas is going to be a spoiled little baby, isn't he?" He asked.

"Phil! You can't say stuff like that." Dan warned. He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm hungry. Can we get breakfast?" He asked, looking over at Phil hopefully.

"Sure. What would you like to eat love?" Phil asked, sitting up.

"I'm feeling like pancakes today." Dan said with a smile.

"Pancakes coming up." Phil said. He kissed Dan once before standing up from the couch and then walking out of the lounge, leaving Dan all by himself again.

danisnotonfire: _Baby kicked for the first time today! Getting so excited about this now. Can't wait to bring this little guy into the world soon. :) Hurry up Thomas!_

Dan smiled as he sat and read his twitter replies, feeling very blessed that ninety percent of his viewers were supporting him. Not a lot of Carriers usually got this kind of support so he was very blessed and thankful, and luckily he had already learnt to ignore the hate from his youtube channel.

"Breakfast is served," Phil said as he walked into the lounge a plate and a glass of orange in his hands. "I hope your hungry."

"Phil," Dan chuckled as he pushed himself up in sititng position. Though he wasn't surprised, because Phil always did stuff like this just to please Dan and keep him and the baby happy, which Dan couldn't help but find adorable. "Wow. Good thing I'm feeding for two now. huh?"

"Thomas likes my pancakes, so it's all good." Phil said as he sat down the plate and glass.

"Eggs and bacon too? Babe, you really didn't have to." Dan said.

"I know, but I wanted to. We haven't had a big breakfast in awhile." Phil said.

Dan smiled as he reached over and grabbed the plate. "Well, it smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes just as delicious too," Phil said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dan smiled as he took out his phone and took a picture of the breakfast and posted it on instagram with the captaion 'Phil made breakfast this morning. Looks delicious, and even smells delicious. Aren't I just a lucky guy? :D' Dan finally put his phone down.

"You're tweeting an awful lot this morning." Phil said as he walked back in the lounge.

"Oh shush. I'm just in a really good mood today," Dan said. "I can't help myself."

"Not saying it's a bad thing, silly." Phil said as he sat down. He looked over at Phil and smiled.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. "I love you." He reached over and kissed him.

"I love you too Bear." Phil said, kissing him back.


End file.
